1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system, and more particularly, to an electronic system having multiple electronic devices, which can share resources with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In nowadays, electronic devices and portable electronic devices are widely used and have become necessary tools in our normal life. An electronic device, such as a personal computer, is very convenient for users to store data, perform mathematical calculations, and access the internet to gather information. Besides, a portable electronic device, such as a cell phone or a PDA, allows a user to communicate with other people, and to store some information (i.e: phone book).
As is known, the technology changes very rapidly. Novel hardware structure, new interfaces, and more complicated software programs are developed quickly. It means that the old electronic device may not support the above-mentioned new interface or may not execute the complicated software program efficiently. This forces the user to update their electronic device (mostly, to buy a new one).
But, to update the electronic devices too frequently is neither economical nor environmental. The industry needs to find a solution to lengthen the life time of an electronic device. For example, as time goes by, if an electronic device should be still able to execute more complicated tasks, the electronic device can survive longer.